Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method of manufacturing high-voltage semiconductor integrated circuit devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of manufacturing a junction termination extension (JTE) structure for high-voltage semiconductor integrated circuit devices and to the resulting structure itself.